


Casual Contact

by loveinisolation



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of exploration of Blaine’s thoughts about how much more comfortable Kurt has become with physical contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Contact

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Either Kurt or Blaine is really touchy feely, always going for the hug or the hand holding or the arms around waist type thing whenever and as often as possible. (From brighteyesbrightsmile)

Blaine really isn’t sure how or when exactly this happened – when Kurt became so comfortable with physicality and casual touches in public. He doesn’t know, but he certainly won’t complain about the way Kurt will twine their fingers together or wrap an arm low and intimate around Blaine’s waist and use it to pull him closer until their sides are pressed tight.

For so long it had been Blaine who initiated contact, who reached out with casual touches and careful hands, easing Kurt into the kind of touch he had been missing for so long. But that was in high school, back before Kurt had finished growing into himself; before he had realized that other people are capable of seeing how amazing he truly is.

Sometime between graduation and the end of his first semester at NYADA Kurt had settled into himself in a way that Blaine doesn’t recognize and doesn’t like having missed. He hates that someone else was the one who got to experience that transformation.

Even though he knows that it in the end it was good for them both to explore other options, to grow and learn and have lives apart from one another for just a little while, Blaine is so immensely grateful that they’ve found each other again; that they are building a life together and that he is the one Kurt choses to touch.

Blaine is pulled back to reality by warm arms around his waist; Kurt’s cold nose nuzzling in against his neck. It doesn’t matter how they got to this point, he thinks, the important thing is that they’re here.


End file.
